Changes in life
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: Gray and Lucy are now married . Both are falling for each other now. they don't like anyone else getting near their partners. So what happens when they find out that they were married just so their parents could fulfill their dreams ? Read to find it out. inspired by i think i'm in love with my wife. plz give a chance ?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER- it never was, it isn't now, and unfortunately it would never be mine . **

**IT IS INSPIRED BY HACHIBUKAI'S 'I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH MY WIFE'. AND I HAVE ALREADY TAKEN HER PERMISSON. LYON IS REAL BROTHER OF GRAY. **

**I'm really sorry for the mistakes. Please forgive me. And also I'm not quite sure about this chapter. But I'll try my best to make a better one next time. That's when you guys will review. So please give me a chance ? **

I walked straight out the door of the house. My blood was boiling. I needed to be somewhere I could be alone and sort out my feelings. Why? Why had this happened now of all times? Life sucks. I put on the key n started driving. I felt unwanted, abused and horrible. How could they do this? I'm Gray Fullbuster. I was forced to marry the girl named Lucy Heartfilia whom I never liked, at the age of 22. We both made a deal that we will act all lovey- dovey in front of everyone but will stay normal selves when we are alone. And now it's been one month of our marriage and I am slowly falling in love with my wife . It's a good thing right ? No ! Because my brother Lyon , is also in love with Lucy .What am I supposed to do now ? Then I decided that I will confess my feelings for her today to her. But the worst part happened when I went to search for her. When I came across my mom's room, I heard a male voice. And it turned out to be Jude uncle, Lucy's dad, Lucy's cruel dad who forced her to marry me. I heard what they were talking. My intentions were not to eavesdrop but I couldn't help it. I never heard them both laughing so much. I mean I know they were childhood friends but so close I never knew. And then it came, the worst thing I ever heard. I wish I was deaf then. My mom, Ur Fullbuster was talking to him.

"I can't believe this. We are a family finally." I heard her say.

"Yeah, although I thought it was going to be Lyon but it turned

out to be Gray!" It was Uncle Jude.

"Yeah, we are a family now Jude, just like we planned."

And at that moment I couldn't stop from shouting. I couldn't keep it down any more. How could they do that? I thought that they were our parents. Who does this with their own children? I entered the room and stood in front of them.

"Glad enough that your plan in torturing your children is successful?" I said those words and I could clearly see the worried face of my mom and Lucy's dad.

"Gray listen ..." mom tried to stop me but it was too late. I ran from the room. And that brings us back to here .It's the place I came to with Ultear when we were still kids. The night is dark. I somewhat like it being in dark. It makes me feel that the whole world is black and I'm not the only one who is suffering.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and found someone who is so special to me that I couldn't stop myself from crying now. I hugged Ultear. She is my sister but lived with dad after mom dad's divorce.

"Ssshhh… stop crying." I could feel myself relaxing coz of her soothing voice. She was the best sister any brother could imagine. Perfect. I never imagined that my mother would do this to me!

"My gray never cries." she said while patting my head.

"I know… but ... but I can't help it! How could they do this Ultear?" I felt so damn hurt that I couldn't help but throw off my anger by shouting. She looked startled but then smiled. "What happened Gray?"

I told her everything what I heard. She listened carefully. I know she was shocked to hear what happened but as expected, she said the most unexpected thing. Well that's how Ultear is.

"But that doesn't matter now. Does it? You love her and that's what matters." she said and it kind of comforted me. Her eyes were staring straight in my eyes. I so missed my dad then. She looked exactly like him. Wait, I never told her I loved Lucy. Yeah, I did tell her about what was happening after our marriage but …

"I 'm your sister Gray, I know everything about you." she smiled .I felt like she could read my mind.

Lucy's POV

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? " I shouted. Now I couldn't control on my temper. How in hell was I supposed to control it? Just what did they think of us? They don't have a right to do such a thing to us. We are their children damn it!

Mom kept crying there on the couch. I was glaring at dad. They just now told me what their plan was. Gray's mother and my father planned such a scheme just so they could fulfill their dreams? Unbelievable!

And how could gray run away. I know he isn't a coward. I need to go find him, right now.

I knew where I could find him. I saw him go at the park when he was upset coz of out argument. Honestly we both haven't talked properly after that. And I feel bad about that. Don't know what's happening to me but nowadays I started having a thing for that bastard! Damn that ice block. Alright I know I like him... well may be I love him? Shit. I'm getting late. And what the hell is going on. I reached the park just few minutes back and what am I seeing right now? That idiot is hugging some woman with long black hairs? He is married! How could he betray me? Wait, he is not holding lovingly but instead he is … crying? Oh gray … who is that girl? I rushed to him.

"GRAYYY!" I shouted.

Gray's POV

I suddenly heard someone call my name. Hey I know that voice. It's familiar. I turned to the direction of the source and saw her. Lucy. What was she doing here? Did she know about the truth? And just how the hell does she know that I am here?

She was coming towards us. We broke our hug. And what was up with the look on her face? She looks …SCARY! Oh damn! I 'm doomed. What happened now?

She came face to face and started.

"Oh Gray ... may I please be introduced to your friend ?" she asked in a very sweet voice which was dangerous .

Ultear smiled and spoke " oh .. I'm Ultear. Gray's elder sister ." Lucy looked shocked . Dunno what was she expecting ?

Normal POV

"Oh…." The blonde muttered . although she was shocked , she was kinda relieved that ultear was only gray's sister . gray was confused but suddenly he remembered what he heard in his mom's room . the raven let out a sigh escape his lips . lucy saw this . she knew how he was feeling right now . anyone would react like that if they got to know that their parents were using him , they didn't want to hurt them but still . she was on her husband's side , of course she won't admit it that easily though . "hey jerk , I know what happened wasn't correct but you don't need to behave like this ya know ..! don't keep running worrying other people !" she stated crossing her arms on her chest .

Oh the nerve of that girl . gray thought . those expressions he was making were cute . lucy found them cute but forced an expression as if she was annoyed and snapped .

"listen you jerk , stop giving such expressions and get back home ." gray tsked at her but started walking . he suddenly stopped whene he noticed that not only the blonde brat was following him , she was dragging ultear with her as well .

"she'll be coming with us ." she proudly stated .

Gray didn't protest because currently the same thing was on his mind .

Gray – yeah ultear . I want you to come with us .

She was about to protest when lucy interrupted ,"this bastard is correct ultear . you should come with us ." the blonde was too sweet and ultear couldn't decline now , could she ? but suddenly gray interrupted , "oi brat ! whom are you calling bastard hun ?" and then they both started arguing . the couple stopped when they heard Ultear giggle . "Awww … lovers' quarrel ? You look so cute together." she said.

They blushed furiously.

"Let's go already." Gray muttered looking away. A blush was visible but soon it faded when he took the first step in the house. 'How will I face them now?' was the thought in his mind.

**How was it? I know it wasn't that good. And yeah Ultear was a bit out of character here. Pardon me. Review please? I really wanna continue this story but it won't be possible without your help. **

**Thank you and take care **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- YOU KNOW WHAT I WILL SAY. **

**THANKS EVERYONE WHO REVIWED , ALERTED, ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR FAV LIST AND THOSE WHO READ IT. THIS CHAPTER TOOK A LOT OF TIME. SORRY. AND YEAH IT ISN'T RE-READ BY ME AND I DON'T HAVE A BETAREADER SO PARDON ME FOR MY MISTAKES. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. REVIEW PLEASE.**

Lucy's POV

I knew he was tensed. That worried expression didn't suit him much though. He should always put that bastard like face of his. When we entered Ultear was the one to enter first. We noticed everyone was sitting in the hall. Tension filled atmosphere could be sensed.

"Now, now, Fullbuster san. We need to talk." mom looked shocked when she saw Ultear.

"I'm your mother girl. Show some respect." she scolded. I never knew anyone would have the nerve to talk like this to mom.

"Tsk. As if I care. I'm not one of these idiotic guys so don't think I'm gonna get scared from you." she replied flipping her long black hairs back.

As she said that those two interjected, "who are you calling an idiot?" oh man! This family sure changes attitudes fast. First Ultear. She isn't behaving the way she was a bit ago. And now these brothers are shouting for being called idiots, which in my opinion, they are. Last but not the least, mom herself. Right now she was so worried and now she was busy in fighting with her daughter? God, I hope I don't become like that. Whoa… I shuddered at seeing the expression on mom's face. That scary aura surrounding her … it's like she can kill anyone by only one stare. But I must admit that Ultear is brave. She didn't even look a bit affected. Then something really unexpected happened. They both hugged each other! Aww they look cute but the sudden mood swing? I'm confused.

Gray's POV

I felt like laughing that time. Those expressions on Lucy's face were so hilarious! But she was looking cute as well. I know why she is so shocked right now. Well mom and Ultear do that almost all the time. They are crazy! But well, who is not here? Ultear and mom do that every time. Ultear lives alone and it's very rare they get to meet each other. And after dad's death, she feels lonelier but still stays alone. When my sister and mom stopped with their hugging session, I knew what was coming. Mom came towards me. Why mom? Why do you need to look so …urghh that's just great! Mom is looking even more sincere right now. Her eyes are filled with concern. I turned my head away. Oh mom… why did you need to do this? I love her so much that I wanna hug her right now. But then I felt something warm on my cheek, it was mom's palm. I looked at her and noticed that she was crying and she looked so embarrassed. I sighed and muttered "mom…"

Normal POV

"I'm so sorry son, but I have an explanation…" Ur said while crying. Her eyes were puffy and red. Gray waited for her to continue. The black haired woman sighed and controlled herself from crying first. She spoke as she closed her eyes. The memory was so terrifying for her that she could start crying again but didn't.

"It's about the time when you were about 5 or so years, me and Jude had decided to meet so we could cheer up Lucy. It had already been 3 months since Layla's funeral and she still didn't speak anything. It was killing us so we decided that maybe you could cheer her up …

_A young kid was whining in front of his mother. The woman sighed and kneeled down so she could come to the kid's height. _

"_Why am I here mom?" he asked. A pout visible on the cute face of the raven haired kid. His mother patted his head and looked at him with pleading eyes. She knew her son couldn't face such moments when he has to see any girl/lady crying, especially not his mother. _

"_Please try to understand Gray, isn't Lucy your friend?" she asked still patting his head. The boy huffed and turned his face away. "No…" he muttered under his breath. Ur smiled at her son. She knew he didn't say it loud because he didn't want to upset her. She ruffled his hairs last time before kissing his forehead. She looked at him in the eye and warned, "Don't upset her. You do know what Lucy has gone through, don't you?" she raised an eyebrow. The raven haired boys scratched the back of his head before replying a yes. Ur smiled at him. Just then they heard someone calling them. Ur stood up to greet her friend Jude Heartflia and his lovely 5 year daughter Lucy Heartfilia who was currently expressionless. _

"_Geez… she looks like a zombie…" Gray muttered which earned him a glare._

"_Hello Jude!" Ur greeted the older Heartfilia. _

"_Hello Ur! Thanks for coming… she has been like that since five months… even Loke and Laxus couldn't do anything to make their sister come back to herself." The blonde-haired man said looking at the innocent girl in his arms. _

"_Why don't you kids go and play on the swings?" asked Ur looking at Gray as Jude put Lucy on the ground. Gray nodded and started walking. After taking few steps he noticed the blonde wasn't moving from her place. Gray groaned and grabbed her by the wrist and forcefully dragged her to the swings. _

"_Can you please behave like normal humans?" he asked a bit harshly to Lucy. The blonde kept staring at him for a few moments but soon tears started gathering up in her eyes. And in no time she started howling crying her mother's name. The boy panicked, it was the first time she made a sound after her mother's death and that too while crying? Geez… shame on you Gray. He thought to himself. The raven looked around to see if their parents saw what was happening but fortunately they were too busy discussing about something sitting on one of the benches of the park. Gray sighed in relief but again he noticed that Lucy was still crying. Truth to be told, the youngest Fullbuster was never good with comforting crying girls. So he did the first thing which came to his mind, he wrapped his little arms around the girl's body and patted her head with one of them. Was it a miracle or something else, Gray didn't know. Because the blonde stopped crying, when HE hugged her. It wasn't Loke, Laxus, Natsu or Lyon, who was his own brother. But it was HIM, who made her make a sound and stop as well which was rare because the before mentioned people were very close to the Heartfilia girl unlike the relationship he and she shared. "Sshhh… calm down Lucy. I'm sorry. Please don't cry." He whispered to her with a light blush visible on his cheek. As the girl wrapped in his tiny arms stopped crying and looked at him in the eye, for the first time she noticed the boy's appearance. As usual he was looking cute, a bit smart for a kid with his orange jacket and white t-shirt and blue jeans. Suddenly the light atmosphere totally turned upside-down. Kida who were already playing and laughing were now crying. Adults were running to keep their children safe. Before the two kids could understand what was going on someone grabbed them and put a gun at the sides of their heads. Before Gray could say anything again the men interrupted them who were holding them both. _

"_We know these are the youngest kids of the Heartfilias and Fullbusters. Rest of you all present here, get lost before we shoot your little babies as well. And mind you if even one of you damn people contact the police!" the masked man holding the gun warned everyone. Soon enough the place was almost empty. _

_Ur looked angry and Jude was about to cry. He had already lost his wife not his daughter at least! Well sure enough Ur was looking strong and angry but still she was scared for her son. She couldn't afford to lose him. _

"_Leave our kids right now! Or else you don't wanna know what'll happen…" Ur said through gritted teeth. The masked man laughed a bit. Ur's anger raised more and she shouted at Jude. _

"_You damn bastard Jude! Our kids are in danger and you are wasting your time in doing idiotic things like crying? Man-up a bit!" she yelled and Jude started shivering in fright of Ur's wrath. If danger was to be ever defined, either just take Ur's name or their friend Igneel Dragneel's little daughter Erza's name._

"_A-aye!" he replied. When the older Heartfilia turned and looked at the man his eyes were full with anger._

"_What do you want?" he asked way too calmly which was a bit scary. But the criminals didn't show any signs of being afraid. _

"_Heartfilias and Fullbusters are the two wealthiest families in Magnolia. Ever wondered what would happen to that fortunate person who got the wealth of both the families?" the man asked raising an eyebrow. Ur and Jude looked confused at what the hell was being spoken to them. As if understanding what was going in the minds of two adults, the man continued. _

"_This kiddo," he said forcing Gray to come closer "is the youngest Fullbuster right? His grandfather has named half of his property at his name. And this blonde girl, her mothers' parents have named her as the one to get all their wealth. Isn't it just great? The two youngest members can give us all the wealth we want. So, if you make these two sign on the papers on which it's written that they name everything they have to us, we will leave them. Simple." He finished grinning. Although his face was hidden, they could still feel what expression he was wearing. Both the adults were wearing a scowl on their faces and the looks they were giving to the masked men could kill them if looks could kill someone. _

_But what startled the men was the smirk which appeared out of the blue on Ur's face. Even Jude was confused what was going on in the mind of his demon friend! _

"_You seriously think that my son isn't going to do anything? I'm sure my boy won't disappoint me. Gray, it's your time to show me what I have taught you!" she commanded to the boy. _

_The man who was quite all the while and was holding Lucy looked down. The little angel was standing there and wasn't quite showing what she was feeling. Her face was unreadable. It was as if she didn't have any clue 'bout what was happening over there. But unfortunately his partner had something else in store for himself. He was so unfortunate to choose the kid whom Ur raised herself. _

_Because when he looked at them he saw what happened, and literally the man didn't want to see what happened. It was way too painful. _

_Gray slowly raised his leg up and kicked the man (where no male wants be) with his foot. The latter jumped by surprise and dropped the gun on the ground. The little kid then kicked him in the stomach when the man wasn't paying attention. Obviously it was too painful so he just ran away crying before the devil herself did anything. Gray looked at the man who was holding Lucy, the look he gave him wasn't that good. So the man left the blonde girl and ran away as well. The adults were laughing and the raven haired kid shook his friend by her shoulders. She looked into his eyes. Those big brown eyes were looking at him so innocently that Gray couldn't help but blush. _

"_w-what are you l-looking at? Don't be such a pervert you brat!" he said turning his head to the other side. The girl smiled and did something unexpected. She slowly brought her lips close to his cheek and placed them softly there. Gray stood frozen. Did she just…kiss him on the cheek? Gray was sure he couldn't get any redder than that. "Thank you" she said those two words so sweetly. But what was unknown to her was the fact that those three people, who heard her speak after such a long time, were left crying. Especially her father, he was on the verge of crying. _

"_N-no p-problem." Gray stuttered. The fact that she was speaking and it was because of him was way too shocking. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After a While ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The four people were crossing the road. _

"_Jude? If you remember correctly it is clearly stated that if they both marry before turning 24, only then they will be able to inherit the wealth our parent have named them for." Ur said looking all serious. Her blonde male companion nodded at this. _

"_You think they will be ready? I mean even if they are ready who they will marry to?" the man asked._

"_Hmmm… I think that's the main problem here." Ur agreed._

_~~~~~~With Gray and Lucy~~~~~~~_

"_Hey brat? I'm asking you again if you want to have an ice-cream." Gray asked annoyed. He had been asking her for five minutes and she still didn't say yes. At one time, she was behaving so sweet and the next time she again went back to her zombie mode. And again, she shook her head. Arghhh… this girl is a devil! Fine! If Lucy didn't want to eat one, he will have it all for himself. Mwuhahaha…! And then she will keep on staring at his ice-cream and he won't give it to her. Gray was so proud of his own brilliant plan that he patted himself on his shoulders. _

"_Mom?" he asked his mother totally oblivious to what their parents were talking about. The said woman looked down to meet his son's gaze. _

"_Yes?" she wanted to know what demand was in his son's mind currently. He never acted too sweet without any reason. After all he was her son!_

"_Can I have an ice-cream?" the demand wasn't that big. After all the danger he had taken to save himself and his blonde friend, earned him at least an ice-cream. So she nodded and gave him the money. She asked him if he wanted her to go with him but he replied, "I'm no more a kid mom!" so she allowed him to. _

_Gray was walking and crossed the road carefully. But suddenly something weird happened. He couldn't comprehend what was going on. Everything was spinning around. He felt something warm on his forehead. It felt thick and his vision was getting blurry. He only faintly heard someone speak along the lines of, "He ran away!", "The kid is bleeding!", "How can someone crash a child so mercilessly?" _

_He guessed the last voice was of a woman. But that didn't matter. His eyes were getting heavy and he felt both pained and sleepy. _

_Ur ran towards her son and held her close to her chest. He could feel his mother crying. What had happened? 'Maybe I got in an accident…' he concluded. _

"_Gray…" the last voice he heard was of his mother. But in few instants everything went out. All black._

_Tiny little eyes slowly opened. Every face was so unknown to him. He heard a blonde man shout,"Ur!"_

_And in seconds a pretty woman with raven locks was beside him. She looked so worried and her eyes were red as if she cried for a long time. _

"_Gray, honey are you alright?" she asked very politely. Who was she talking to? And who was this Gray she was talking about? He gave the woman a confused look. _

"_Who are you?"he simply asked. But his one sentence made the Ur woman break into sobs and cover her mouth with her palms. She looked so shocked. But why? _

_And the most important thing, 'WHY DIDN'T HE REMEMBER ANYTHING?'_

**IS it considered as a cliffhanger? Sorry if it is. I'm too tired and I already planned to end it here. And once again I haven't read it over again so forgive me. And yeah the reason why they both were forced to marry will be in the next chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review. **

**Meet ya later !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- same as the one in last chapter.**

**Pardon for the mistakes. I'm too tired to check them…**

_A small figure sat near the window. He sighed. What did he do to deserve this? It's been 5 months since he has been living with these people. _

_Gray was his name according to them. The woman named Ur was actually very kind towards him. He has been living with them for 5 months and made some friends. But it still felt weird that he didn't remember anything about them but they knew everything. Like he loved strawberry milkshake. He was a crazy horror fan. He felt so bad that he did not know anything about himself. _

_Gray looked out the window from his bed. God thing his bed was near the window. Who were his parents? And why was he with these people? Did he have any relation with them? These questions always swirled around in his mind. _

_He felt much attached to them, like they were his family. They told him that they were. But whenever he asked who his parents were, everyone grew silent. And he never understood why aunt Ur always started crying at the mention of his parents. He also noticed that sad look on the face of a man named Retie Milkovich. He looked a lot like Lyon, his friend. His daughter Ultear Milkovich was also a nice person. Although her mood swings were pretty dangerous. One time she acted like a perfect elder sister and the other time she won't spare anyone if they did anything which upset her. _

_By now, he realized few things; first, women could be pretty scary! He had seen Ur show her devil side to Lyon once as well. Then Ultear was like a demon landed on earth sometimes behaving like an angel. Erza was just indescribable. She punched her younger brother, Natsu Dragneel once when they were in the car. The boy had a motion sickness if he remembered correctly. The guy was stupid but Gray didn't want to be rude to anyone so he behaved politely to everyone which surprised them a bit. They said being this polite doesn't suit him. He wondered how did they know this much? Maybe because everyone was so strange here. Coming back to girls, there were a few more. Like a blonde girl with green eyes, her name was Hilda. The girl's best friend Tatsumi described her as a demon. Well he couldn't complain the guy, that girl actually punched five big guys and didn't even get a scratch. Such a strange Blondie… it reminded him of another blonde girl. She was pretty cute but didn't speak much. Her brother and currently his best friend Loke told him that she had been like this for past 10 months. She wasn't that bad as well. They both were getting along well actually. But something weird was with the girl; she often apologized to him for not stopping him cross the road. She could never complete what she wanted to say because always someone stopped her. Gray wondered if she was mentally stable._

"_What are you thinking honey?" a polite voice broke the chain of his thoughts. As the kid turned to look at the owner of this familiar voice, he noticed that the picture in his room of the whole Fullbuster family. He smiled and looked at the raven haired woman. _

"_Nothing much aunt Ur…"he said smiling. _

_Aunt Ur… he said so softly. But Ur had to control the urge of crying right there in front of him and shout that she was his mother. She was his parent. It's been such a long time she has heard him call her mom. The doctor informed them that Gray had lost his memory. And they should not forcefully try to remind him anything. He would gradually gain back his memory on his own. So she didn't tell him that he was her son. And Retie was his father. It would be actually very complicated for him to understand that they were a divorced couple. Everyone agreed to it as well so no one tried to remind him anything because it would only cause more pressure. _

"_What's wrong aunt Ur?" his voice brought her back to reality. She shook her head and sat beside him. _

"_You are looking tensed Gray… are you again thinking about…" she didn't complete. Ur didn't want her son to get tensed up for all these things. He shook his head. Obviously a lie. _

_Ur hugged him closely to herself. She kissed his forehead while stroking his hairs. Gray didn't give a confused reaction, he had been used to this. Ur hugged him like this many times and showed affection. _

"_Oi Tatsumi!" he heard someone shouting outside. He looked outside and saw the whole gang gathered in the lawn. Tatsumi was tortured by Hilda. Poor guy… he was pretty strong as a 5 year old but he didn't fight girls. Loke was flirting with Ultear, and got punched. Natsu challenged Laxus into a duel… and he as well got punched. Lucy sat alone on the bench, AGAIN! Why didn't she like to play? _

_Two blue haired guys also made their entries. They had a weird red tattoo on faces. They were the Fernandez twins, the one on the right named Jellal and the other one was Seigren. Both Erza and Ultear blushed looking at the twins. Oh yeah, how could he forget that… the two demons had huge crushes on the Fernandez twins. He remembered once Seigren also told him that he shouldn't be so polite towards him. He even asked if Gray was confused between him and Jellal. Gray only blinked at him but Jellal whispered something in his ear and Seig shut up immediately. _

"_Why don't you go outside and play with the gang?" Ur suggested. Gray looked at her then smiled and ran downstairs. _

"_Oi Tatsumi! Don't look at me like a pervert!" the blonde haired demon shouted at the dark haired guy obviously turning her face to only hide the red tint on her cheeks. Talking about blonde, he saw Lucy sitting on the bench placed in their lawn especially for them. Gray walked towards her and sat beside her. "So Lucy… aren't you going to play today as well?" he asked as politely as he could. The girl looked at him and smiled. An angelic smile which she gave to him, and ONLY HIM. _

"_I don't want to." As usual her reply was same._

_Gray sighed. A mischievous plan popped up in his mind as he saw the tree. He held her hand which earned him a confused look from the girl. _

"_Luce… do you trust me?" Gray asked. What he was about to do required a lot of trust from her._

"_More than I do myself…" the reply looked strange being spoken by a 5 year old girl. But it was true. The blonde trusted him more than herself. After what he did for her, there wasn't any doubt. And he also started to behave well now. Gray had lost his memory, but she remembered it. _

_The little boy took the hold of her hand and started climbing the tree. Lucy also was trying her best to cope up with him. As they were on the tree house, the both of them looked down to see that the others were looking for them. Lucy thought troubling them might not be that good, especially her brothers who were desperately shouting and calling for her. Loke was about to cry! But Lucy first turned to her raven-haired friend and asked, "I won't fall right?" Gray smiled and replied, "even if you do, I'll catch you. I don't care if I hurt myself. You trust me and I'll do anything to protect you…"_

_Lucy blushed. She slowly had started to behave the way she did before. And it was all because of Gray. _

_Looking down she shouted, "Guys, we're up here." She said while doing weird actions with her hands to catch their attention. As the red-headed girl was the first one to look, they couldn't escape from being scolded. _

"_What are you two doing up there?" she shouted furiously at them. _

_Lucy was about to reply but she lost her balance and was falling down. Before she could get out of reach she heard Gray shout her name and soon enough she was saved. Before she could go down gray himself was almost on the verge of falling because of holding her for too long and it was tough for him to do so with his tiny arms and the long distance. His arms were already rashes because of the rough bark of the tree. He was sweating badly and his palms weren't helping by doing so. He still managed to pull her up though. Everyone had a sigh of relief. But unfortunately when Lucy was up, he fell down. It happened all so sudden that before Lucy could do anything, gray's head hit the ground. Blood was present on the shiny green grass. _

_Oh this was so familiar. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Blood was one thing she feared the most. It reminded her of the time when they saw her mother falling from the terrace. And Gray's accident was still fresh in her memory. She broke into sobs and didn't know what to do. As she turned around, Lucy saw a ladder the rest of the gang used. _

_Reaching the ground Lucy saw everyone around Gray. Why did he do this? He saved her, but landed himself in such a dangerous situation. Lucy cried and apologized again and again. She felt that it was her fault for not saving him when he did so much for her. The others told her to stop crying and tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault. _

_Ur and Retie were standing outside the hospital room. The doctor said that Gray was fine now. The two adults were still friends. They had decided to keep in touch so that children won't get affected by their problems._

"_Ur, you do know that just like Jude and you are friends, I and Layla were good friends?"_

"_Yeah." Ur replied to her ex-husband. _

"_Layla once told me that she wanted Lucy to marry in this house. Now if you want to fulfill her wish, it's your choice if it's Lyon or Gray… but I really would like it to be Gray and Lucy. They both care for each other. I know Lyon also likes Lucy, but we need to think about the girl's feelings as well… if I die, and if you can, please fulfill my last wish. It's the only thing I ask from you Ur." It was the last thing he got to say before the doctor told them that Gray was alright now. _

_The 5 year old kid opened his eyes. All the faces in front of him looked so concerned. But the weirdest thing was that the first one to ask him about how he was was none other than Natsu. _

"_Hey Gray are you alright?" he asked actually politely. _

"_What do you mean you fire-breathing moron? And how am I here? I was on my way to take ice-cream!" Gray looked very confused. Ur came in front of him and sat beside him and put her palm on his cheek._

"_Mom…?" Gray muttered. His mother was acting very strange and it was even shocking when she hugged him close to herself. _

_Finally her son was back!_

"We wanted you two to marry because of these reasons. First was the property, then it was both Layla and Retie's last wish. Forgive us please." Ur said while crying.

Both Gray and Lucy hugged her.

"If that was what they wanted, then we don't have any problem…" they said and everyone smiled. So this matter was finally done!

**Phew… it took forever! How was it? Not that good I know and GraLu wasn't that much as well but it will be next chapter onwards. So review for now please? **


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER- I Don't Own It!

Sorry for the late chapter guys! but I was busy. And there weren't much reviews also last time. But I still hope you guys like it. Pardon for my mistakes and review please ^^

WARNINGS- My perverted fantasies. NOT PROOFREAD! Sorry 'bout that really *chuckles nervously*

* * *

The water slid down the blonde hairs on her head and slowly and sensually moved down the healthy skin on her face. Her big eyes opened as she heard someone yell. Suppressing a scream of irritation, Lucy took the towel and wrapped it around her body. Opening the door she was about to shout on her husband but instead a blush formed on her cheeks. There, was Gray Fullbuster waiting for Lucy on the bed. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that he was again in his boxers. And ONLY in his boxers.

The brown eyed girl turned her face in a different direction.

"W-what is it?" she tried her best to behave normal. Note, she TRIED, but miserably FAILED.

Gray seemed confused at why was she acting so weird. But then he was in the same condition after a few seconds. The creamy white skin was wrapped in a tiny, 'very' tiny baby pink towel. Her rest of the skin was bare and he could clearly see the water dripping from her blonde hairs to her back. Lucy's legs were also not covered. The towel reached only till a few inches above her thighs. When the girl turned around, Gray was sure he would have to control a lot to cool himself down, because boy, he was going to nosebleed. Her chest wasn't covered properly either. Damn! Lucy should not come like this in front of him.

Seeing her idiotic NAKED –yes, he lost his boxers as well- husband acting so weird Lucy looked down to see if anything was wrong with her. Then she noticed that the towel was at the verge of falling. She hurriedly adjusted it back properly and looked back at Gray. The latter had his boxers back now; maybe he also noticed his condition.

Heavy silence lingered in the air of the peach colored room. What was happening with them? Lucy had seen Gray naked 100 times! The guy stripped in every 3 minutes for God sake!

And what happened to Gray? She always came out like this only from the bathroom, and he didn't have much reaction to it except complaining that women take hours for bathing.

So the couple ignored the awkwardness and decided to break the silence. Lucy initiated it after clearing her throat.

"So, you were yelling at me. What was it?"

Gray came back to reality when he heard her voice. It took 5 seconds to get in the question, and 5 seconds to remember the reason. After 10 seconds, Lucy was about to snap when he answered,

"Seigren and the rest are coming. My few friends from college are also coming. Erza said that she wanted you to sleep properly because we are going to party whole day tomorrow." He finished. Lucy nodded her head while opening the wardrobe to take out her nightdress.

Gray closed his eyes all the while just like he was instructed. After she told him that he could open his eyes, the raven finally took her view. She was wearing her pink night dress which was –unfortunately for the poor guy- very short. The night dress was fashionable. It had white flower print on the neck-line. The style was like kimono, the only problem was the size! Gray felt his throat drying up.

Lucy was feeling uncomfortable now. She ignored it though and asked instead, "Who are coming anyways?" as Lucy sat beside her husband on the bed, she could feel a strange rush inside her.

"Ultear, Seig, Erza, Jellal, Loke, Laxus, Natsu, Tatsumi, Hilda and my friends, Hibiki, Alzack Karen and Bisca. Oh and 'she' is also coming."

Lucy noticed a smirk on Gray's face when he said that 'she'. Who was her?

"Hey bastard, who is this 'she'?" It looked like the blonde was already back to her normal self now.

"Someone special to me." He whispered leaning close to her, a smirk still there on his handsome face. Lucy could feel his hot breath on her face. Before his wife could ask any further questions, Gray went to the bathroom with his light blue towel to take a night bath. Lucy was left staring at the door when he slammed it. She sighed and decided that it was time for her to sleep.

* * *

When Gray came towards the bed, Lucy was turning and tossing. It was middle of the night but she couldn't sleep. (Here they both share the same bed)

"Oi Lucy, what happened?" He asked covering his mouth while yawning.

"I can't sleep!" she groaned while burying her face into the pillow.

"Let's play something then?" he suggested.

"Well, that's a good idea. Let's play and see who wins!" she jumped up in excitement.

"But what is it that you wanna play?"

"What about pick up lines? I will win for sure!" she stuck her tongue out childishly. Gray smirked. Leaning close to her he started.

"I don't think you'll need a mirror. See your reflection in my eyes. You are always there."

"Let's buy a new air conditioner. You are so hot that it isn't working in keeping the room cool." She confidently said. Gray's lines weren't that good. Loke used them all the time so no chance of winning for him.

"I dreamed for a chocolate ocean when I was a kid. Now I have it. I wanna drown in your brown ocean-like eyes." okay, so maybe this one was working. He could see her blush. But the next line made him.

"Your strong arms are meant for using right? Nothing better than hold me into them so close that you get confused if the heartbeat is yours or mine."

"I love strawberry and your lips remind me of them. I so wanna taste it." He smirked. Lucy was red now.

"I wonder if you want to hear me moaning your name."

'Yes, I want to hear you.' He thought inwardly but remained controlled.

'If they remind you of strawberry, I bet after tasting them you will forget to think about it. Just kiss me once and I assure you that it's going to be sweeter than those strawberries.' Was what she thought.

"The moon and stars are pale in comparison of your beauty."

"You are so calm, just like the nature itself. The first glance I stole of you made my whole body shiver but when I touch you everything is as peaceful as sea."

Their pick-up lines were turning into real emotions. The feelings held deep inside their hearts were shining like stars in their eyes. The lips of the lovers were inches apart. Chocolate colored orbs looking straight into the blue ones.

"I think I'm not on Earth anymore. It feels like heaven. I don't think there is any oxygen here. Share some of yours." Saying this Gray slowly closed the gap between them. Their tongues tasting every inch of the other's mouth left a tingling sensation. Lips pressing so close that they could feel both of them one. Just more close, was what they wanted. The souls to connect the bond of their hearts was what they wished for.

Lucy was getting sleepy now and Gray realized this. When she finally failed to stay awake she stayed there in his arms. The raven haired man looked at his wife and sighed. It was all so unexpected. Gray kissed the blonde on the top of her head and ran his fingers lovingly in those silky golden river-like hairs which fell on his chest.

Laying her back and adjusting her head on the pillow, Gray covered Lucy with a blanket. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Just think of it as a dream. I don't want you to have your first kiss just because of a game. I know you don't love me."

He still didn't know how much concern, care and love was tenderly hidden deep within the blonde's heart. Just a chance to show and shower the affection she was dying for him to feel and see was needed. And he was the one to give her that. It was just time. Not realizing the mutual feeling they shared, Gray also drifted back to sleep slowly touching his lips last time before he was in his dreamland.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes and stretched, yawning like a little girl. Tucking a strand of her blonde hairs she smiled hugging the pillow. She loved the mornings. It was just so warm and bright. Everything would get calm. Of course she likes the nights as well. It's just that she felt the bright things were cute.

When the bathroom door opened she turned her head to look at her raven haired husband. He was drying his hairs with his towel. It was a bit unusual but good thing that he was wearing his clothes fully.

Suddenly she remembered something. Was it a dream? Did they really kiss? Lucy decided to ask that to Gray.

"Hey Gray, can you remind me what happened last night after you went to bath?" She asked nervously. Oh god! Please make him say it was true!

"Hun? Nothiin' special. You were sleeping as lazily as you always do and I slept there as well. That's it." He replied looking at the mirror doing his spikes. Though the real reason was to not let Lucy see the light blush which was forming on the cheeks of him.

"Oh…" she sighed in disappointment. So it was a dream after all. Damn this Gray! He has even started coming in her dreams!

* * *

"You need to do Engineering and that's final!" The black-haired man shouted at his younger son.

"But I don't want to!"

"Why not Jason?" he shouted. His son looked down. He was trying hard but couldn't control the tears threatening to fall down.

"Dad, it's enough. Why do you wanna force him?" Tatsumi interrupted his father.

"I'm the father here! Stop trying to act like you guys are mature enough to take the decisions on your own!" he scolded his son.

"You know what dad? You are the one who can't make correct decisions!" he shouted back.

"Tatsumi…" Jason tried to stop his elder brother but the said guy wasn't listening.

"I should have stopped you earlier! If I did, Misaki would be alive." Tears were falling from the young man's eyes. His sister's memories could make him cry any moment.

"What do you mean?" His father asked suspiciously.

"She jumped from a building dad! It wasn't an accident!"

"What are you babbling about? She would never commit a suicide!"

"It wasn't a suicide dad… it was a murder! And you are the murderer!" Tatsumi shouted and left the house angrily. Everyone was left shocked, especially his dad.

* * *

Lucy sat with Ultear and Lyon and ate the breakfast quietly. Gray was the one making it. The raven haired guy didn't trust any of the three in the matter of cooking. According to him, he was present there to witness the times when each of them did disasters in kitchen!

Ultear had burned the whole kitchen down once, Lyon had all the veggies stuck in his hairs when he tried making an omelet… HE DIDN'T EVEN NEED THEM!

And Lucy… Gray just didn't want to recall the memory.

"Hey everyone, I was wondering if Gray had lost his memory, then why I don't remember any of it." Lucy asked casually still enjoying the delicious breakfast made by her husband.

"Maybe because you were still too shocked back then? And I do remember that time. Gray forgot what happened in 5 months when he regained his memory you see." Ultear replied sipping her juice.

"I really have started hating cooking now!" Lucy groaned changing the topic now.

"But you don't even cook you brat!" Gray annoyingly reminded her. HE was the one acting as a chef for these three idiots!

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. Gray was getting more and more annoyed by the second. Lyon started laughing. Ultear asked her brother what was it and he pointed towards Gray who was making fake horns behind Lucy's head with his fingers. The blonde woman blinked her big chocolate brown eyes repeatedly like a cute little kid. She turned around and saw Gray awkwardly standing there as if he just did something very quickly. He hid his hands behind his back and smiled nervously. Lucy sweat dropped but then she shrugged. He was always weird anyways…!

A creepy music started playing. Everyone looked at Ultear's cell phone. Said girl chuckled nervously and picked it up hurriedly and smiled and WAIT! Was she blushing?

"Hey baby."She blushed and her face got even redder when her boyfriend Seigren replied back with a sweet, "Miss you. I feel like I'm a lonely night without stars or moons when you are not with me."

"Oi! Why are you blushing?"Lyon asked annoyed. Just like almost all the brothers, Lyon and Gray were also protective, NO, they were OVERPROTECTIVE.

Ultear ignored him. It pissed the raven that his sister was talking with her boyfriend.

The dark haired girl glared at him and went back to be busy in talking with her boyfriend.

Both Lyon and Gray looked at each other and turned away crossing their arms on their chests.

* * *

Tatsumi opened the car door for the blonde girl wearing a white t-shirt and a black jacket over it with skinny black jeans. Her golden hairs were left open. Make-up wasn't used at all but the woman still looked breathtaking.

"You shouldn't have fought with your dad, you damn fool!" She shouted at him after they both got in the car. The man next to her sighed and looked at her.

"You are looking a lot like a woman Hilda. I can't fight you today." He shrugged and started driving.

"Damn you! I AM A WOMAN! THAT'S THE REASON I'M YOUR** GIRL**FRIEND! JUST WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

Her boyfriend smirked. So what he couldn't fight? He could still annoy her to see those cute expressions on her face.

* * *

Lucy was very happy. Everyone was gathered and it had been so long since she met them last. Especially Tatsumi and Hilda. If not because of Jellal, she would have forgotten Seig. Just like she was totally clueless when she saw Ultear. She had to admit, a tinge of jealousy did envelope her heart at the moment.

Leaving that aside for now, she enjoyed the moment. Everyone was chatting, teasing and happily enjoying the music. The house looked like a pub right now.

She met these friends of Gray as well. Hibiki, Alzack, Karen and Bisca. Hibiki was a big time flirt. A competition for Loke actually. Both the blonde guys didn't get along that well because Loke was trying to flirt with Karen who happened to be Hibiki's girl friend. And the other was hitting on Lucy and being the over-protective brother he was, Loke wasn't that pleased at seeing his baby sister flirted with. Alzack was a gentle man. When both Gray and Hibiki argued, he was the one to stop those idiots. Bisca was a very sweet woman and she loved Alzack truly, something her boyfriend did as well. Karen was Gray's partner in teasing Hibiki. When the blonde man was flirting with Lucy, both Gray and the green haired beautiful woman started flirting, which resulted in another stupid fight of Hibiki and Gray. And no doubt it was Alzack to stop them. But she was still curious about that 'she' her husband was talking about.

Too bad Erza was busy with Jellal, who was currently leaving no chance to tease her. Ultear was blushing at Seigren's comments. Both Gray and Lyon were glaring daggers at him but the latter wasn't affected at all.

Hilda and Tatsumi kept on fighting every now and then calling each other 'damn fool' and 'damn woman'. But it was also sweet to know that they were both a couple.

"So poor of Gray. He was seduced by a girl and he didn't even know what the word meant!" Loke laughed heartedly.

"How was I supposed to? I was only SIX for God sake!" the raven yelled hiding a blush on his cheek. Lucy giggled at the look on his face.

"GRAYYYYYY!" someone's voice rang through the whole house as the raven's face lit up.

"She's here I guess!" he grinned and just then someone crashed into him. Her arms flew directly to his neck and she looked innocently at him with her eyes big. The woman was very beautiful and hot as well. Her wavy brown hair reached till her waist and her figure was curvaceous. Her skin tone was dark but not too much. It still suited her.

"CANA!"

"I missed you so much my DARLING!"She hugged him more tightly and rested her head on his chest comfortably

Lucy's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. DARLING?

* * *

A/N- So how was it? Really hope you guys liked enough to review it.

_"It wasn't a suicide dad… it was a murder! And you are the murderer!"_

The line is taken from very famous bollywood movie 3 Idiots. I had this sudden urge to add it here ^^

Nothing more to say except, PLEASE REVIEW ^^ *bows*

Later!


End file.
